usscantabrianfandomcom-20200213-history
Corey Aster
Corey Aster was a Starfleet officer in the 24th century. (Star Trek: Hidden Frontier; Star Trek: The Helena Chronicles; Star Trek: Odyssey; ) History 2367 In 2367, with the Borg cube hovering over Earth, Corey's grandmother, Helen Aster, took him and his cousin to a shelter, designed to protect civilians against a possible attack. Weeks later, Counselor Daniel Radke took Corey as one of his patients at Starfleet Medical in Chicago, where they talked about his parents. The discussions with Helen and Corey led Radke to pursue Corey's apparent extrasensory perception abilities, whereby he could pull Borg drones into his dreams. While monitoring these abilities, Radke discovered Lee and Amy Aster were still alive but assimilated at the Battle of Wolf 359. The temporal anomaly the Borg used to escape the cube's destruction had remnants in Earth's orbit, triggering Corey's abilities to communicate. Helen Aster pushed for Starfleet Medical to block Corey's abilities, which lead counselor Richard Whitby made Myra Elbrey perform after Radke objected. The "walls" were mostly successful, but, with the pressure between Helen and Radke, the latter accepted assignment aboard the and dropped Corey as a patient. :It's not clear if Helen or Jeremy Aster were patients as well. Starfleet Academy Corey Aster met Ensign Ro Nevin, a teaching assistant in his Advanced Astrophysics class, after bumping into him. It was love at first sight for Corey. Months later, after an embarrassing outbreak in class, Corey went into a forest preserve to clear his mind, where three locals confronted him about a prank he pulled. They attacked him. Jeremy Aster, Jenna McFarland and Jason Munoz enlisted Ro's help to search for Corey. Ro saved Corey from a phaser blast, the others stopping the locals from causing Corey or them any further problems. 2379 Corey Aster saw the Borg attack on Farpoint Station moments before it occurred. Elbrey contacted Radke, worried the "walls" in Aster's mind were failing. They both agreed to let them fall. 2384 After the battle with the Archein and destruction of the R'Kag, Aster was taken to the Romulan medical facility on Unroth III. There, they hoped to extract further clairvoyant information from Aster, but an undercover Special Operations team infiltrated Romulan space. Daniel Radke, disguised as Romulan Tal Shiar agent Tovath, attempted to halt the Romulan experiments, taking the final drastic action of kidnapping Aster and returning to Federation space. Once there, the took custody of Aster. In the dream reality Aster was in during his coma, he could not reach Ro. After facing danger head-on, he and Ro were reunited in the dream state on Risa. :The 2384 section takes place between ''Star Trek: Odyssey episode "Iliad" and Star Trek: The Helena Chronicles episode "Sanctuary Lost."'' Notes * Corey Aster is a character owned by the creators of Star Trek: Hidden Frontier and its associated productions. No infringement was intended in using these characters as "shout out" to the series by the author. External links * * Corey Aster article at Star Trek: Hidden Frontier Encyclopedia Category:Humans Category:Starfleet engineering personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions characters Category:Star Trek: Hidden Frontier